Network topology discovery is the process by which all the nodes that are available in a network are identified. Typically, the output of a topology discovery process is represented by a list of available hosts, routers, and subnets. Topology discovery methods can also identify other network resources such as printers or gateways within the specified scope of the network. Various techniques can be used for topology discovery. For example, some techniques query routers and Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) servers in the network and collect Internet Protocol (IP) addresses from the routing tables, active leases, and defined subnet lists from the DHCP servers. Other techniques direct queries to individual network devices using mechanisms such as Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), ping, traceroute, etc. Topology discovery methods can typically be used to produce, for example, a “linked-list” report listing devices in the network indicating how they are connected, or a graphical representation showing network devices and nodes, with connections indicated as connecting lines between entities.